


あなたは、いつだって

by plum_pot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Top Keith (Voltron), キスシロ, 両片思い
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: Bottom Shiro weekに参加したかった作品。S6～S7に頭をやられて書きたいところを書いてみました。キースからの感情と、ガルラキースと。S7後から分岐するような話で、少しだけアダシロの描写が出てきます。シローをシロと表記してます。エロ多めのプロットの薄い話です。Knottingを書いていますがオメガバースではありません。ガルラだから！ 一度書いてみたかった。





	あなたは、いつだって

　夢中だった。それは心の中で留まらなかった。声に出したかった。ずっと叫びたかった。兄弟として。それ以上に。彼はキースにとってただ一人の大切な存在になっていた。タカシ・シロガネは、ただ一人、キースをこの世界に繋いだ存在だ。だってそうだろう。自分でさえ、諦めていたキース自身を繋ぎ留めたのだから。  
　――I love you.  
　キースの言葉に、シロの瞳孔が開く。彼はキースの言葉の意味を、初めて理解した、とそう思った。  
　後から振り返ると、本当のところ、シロがどこまで自分の意識を保っていたのか分からない。シロの穏やかな灰色の瞳はそのとき怒りに満ちて暗い赤みを帯びていた。  
　だがキースは、シロはシロであると確信していた。タカシ・シロガネはタカシ・シロガネだ。何があろうと絶対に離さない。何があろうと助ける。今がどんなに絶望的であろうと、悲しくても辛くても絶対に大丈夫だ。なぜなら……。  
　クローンだと知った最初の驚きも、闘ううちに消えていった。残ったのは確信に似た、諦めないという気持ちだけで、それは何にも勝り、躊躇いも不安も消えていった。孤独も自信のなさも劣等感も、キースの中にあった、泥のようにいつまでもこびりついていた何かを解放して、ただまっすぐに手を掴んでいた。いつだってそうだった。  
　キースはただ追いかけるだけだ。どこまでも、宇宙の果てまでだって、宇宙の外に行っても追いかける。シロがキースに手を伸ばしたから、キースは何度だって手を伸ばす。そうしてキースは何度でも彼を見つけてきた……。

　夢はいつか覚める。夜はいつか明ける。  
　アルーラがブラックライオンの中にいるシロの精神をクローンの体に戻したあと、しばらくキースは、彼を取り戻したという高揚感に溢れていたが、徐々に現実が戻ってくる。ブラックライオンからクローンの体に入ったシロは、あのときのことを、キースの伝えた言葉を覚えているかどうか分からなかった。自分のクローンが何をしたか、ブラックライオンとともに見ていたから知っているようだが、それ以上は知らない。  
　あのとき、シロが自分の言葉の意味を、彼に向けるキースの気持ちを初めて理解したのだということが嬉しかった。  
　お互いにとって単なる友人ではないことは確かだ。家族のように近い存在だ。キースは愛しているし、愛されている。しかしシロにとってキースは、生涯をともに過ごす、この世でたった一人の相手ではないのだ。  
　シロが自分のことを恋愛対象と見ていないことは昔から知っている。  
　今までと変わらない。だが、今は胸のなかに空虚なものが広がっている。  
　シロがアダムと付き合っていることに初めて気づいたときを思い出す。  
　彼の目が、自分以外の他の誰かを見ていることに気づいた。それが最初だった。それは彼らが付き合うようになる前のことだった。  
　アダムがいると、シロはキースが見ていることに気づかない。普段ならすぐにキースの視線に気がつくのに。アダムがそばにいるときだけ、シロの世界はアダムだけになってしまう。彼だけが、キースの孤独に気づいたのに。彼だけがキースの存在を確かなものにするのに。  
　そのときはその感情が何か分かっていなかった。ただシロが自分にとって重要な存在になってしまっていることを自覚しただけだった。  
　その感情が変化していったのはもっと後だ。それから自覚した感情を伝えようとも考えたが、口に出すことはできなかった。これまで何度、再会したらと思いながらも、いざ目の前にすると言うことができなかった。伝えても意味がないと思っていた。それが普通だったはずなのに今はどうしていたか分からない。  
　本当にあのときの記憶がないか彼に確かめたかった。俺の言葉を覚えているか、俺がどう思ってるか理解したんだろう、と訊きたかった。クローンでもシロはシロだ。なら、たとえ忘れてしまったとしても、今、俺の言葉を伝えたら理解してくれるんだろうと思うと、その先に二人の気持ちに差があったとしても、自分の気持ちを伝えて、存在を認めてほしかった。  
　日々、収まらない戦火のなかで、少しだけ考えずに後回しにすることは可能だったが、夜になり、あたりが静かになり、ひとりになると、繰り返し思い出してしまう。あのとき、シロの見開いた目がこちらを見たこと、かつてシロがキースの視線に気づかなかったこと、キースの言葉の意味に気づいたこと、クローンの体に精神を移して初めて穏やかな灰色がこちらを見上げる……。そのときは、お互いに気持ちが通じ合っていると訳もなく思った。抱きしめて口づけて、いつかこっそりベッドのシーツのなかに隠しておいた欲望を取り出したかった。  
　体と頭が発熱するようだった。

　+++

　――I love you.  
　初めてキースの顔を見た気がした。これはクローンの記憶だ。  
　ブラックライオンからクローンの体に入ったあと、シロはその体の持つ記憶とも融合した。  
　ブラックライオンのなかにいた間、シロはずっと明確な意識を持っていたわけでない。ブラックライオン自身の精神の広がりのなかで、茫漠とした意識しか持っていないことが多かった。  
　自分が肉体の上では死に、その精神をブラックライオンが救い、そして自分の声はもはや届かないと知った。その間、ある程度落ち着いていられたのも、常に意識が明確であるわけではなく、絆を深めたブラックライオンとともに存在していたからだろう。  
　とはいえ、クローンの体に入ってその記憶を共有し、過去の同じ時間軸において二つの意識と記憶を持つということは、思った以上に負担が掛かった。新しい体に入ったというのもあるだろう、頭はときおり霞かがったように二つの過去が混ざり合うことがあった。  
　混じり合う、すべての記憶のなかで、キースの愛してるという言葉はひときわ鮮烈だった。靄のかかる意識のなかで、ときおり強くシロの意識を揺さぶった。その言葉は魔女に支配されて手放した自我を取り戻させた。その言葉でシロは目覚めた。まるでおとぎ話みたいだ。それは昏迷した意識を引き裂く苛烈さと同時に、自然で、いつもそばにあったものを、そのとき初めて気づいたという気がした。  
　自分を見つめてくるキースの視線を初めて意識した。キースが自分を愛している。キースはいつから自分のことをこんな思いで見ていたのだろう。ずっと気づかなかった？　いや、意識しなかっただけで、前から知っていたような気がする……。  
　キースは変わり続ける。これまで何度も助けられた。もはやキースは、シロが導いてやるだけの存在ではなく、そしてクローリアとともに戻ってきたキースは外見だけでなく、ひと息に成長していた。闘うなかで自分の背中を預けられるだけでなく、それ以上に自分自身を預けられる存在にさえなっていた。  
　肉体の上では一度死んで、ふたたび肉の体を得て、見上げたキースはまぶしくさえあって強くなっていた。いつもキースがいる。暗い宇宙でひとりもがき続けて、もはや体も心も擦り切れても、すべては無駄でなかった。キースがシロを決して諦めないからだ。  
　そのことが何を意味するか、心の奥底ではシロ自身もずっと以前から知っていたような気がする。キースにリーダーの資格があると確信したときから、すでにその感情はシロのなかにあったのかもしれない。  
　自分の自意識が曖昧になるなかで、肉体が模糊とするなかで、キースは何度でもシロを見つけてこの世界に繫ぎとめる。  
　キースの言葉で、自分もキースと同じ思いを持っていると気づく。友人、兄弟、家族、恋人……、二人の関係にどういう名前をつけようと、そのことは確かだ。そう気づいた。  
　愛してる。  
　キースの視線はシロを貫く。まっすぐに真摯に、その視線の熱は、また帰ってきたという安心感をもたらした。

　今、シロはふたたび、肉体を持った。  
　肉体の感覚もまた、ブラックライオンのなかにいたときには感じなかったもので、クローンとしての体の記憶と、現在受け取る感覚と混じり合い、しばらく現実味がなかったが、日を追うごとに自分の肉体を、受け取る感覚を、欲の存在を意識する。  
　腹が減り、ベトベトする栄養食を食べる。舌の上の感覚、味、におい、唾液、喉を伝っていくのを感じる。シャワーを浴びるとき、水流が肌を叩き、短い髪が濡れるのを感じる。トレーニングで筋肉の痛みを感じ、腕の引き攣り、疲れを覚える。ベッドに横になり、シャンプーのにおいを嗅ぎ、冷えたシーツを感じる。眠気とともに、かすかに人肌の恋しさと、馴染みのある熱を下半身に感じる。  
　ケルベロスミッションに行く少し前……、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンにいた頃はアダムがいた。シロには無視できない病と、諦めきれない目標があった。アダムはしばしば病や体調に関わらず進みすぎるシロを心配していたが、ケルベロスミッションに行くと決めたときに、二人の間には無視できない亀裂が生まれた。それまでもそれからもお互いに大切だと思っていたが、だからこそアダムは耐えられなかった。  
　アダムといた、長いような短いような二年ほどの間、密月と言ってもいい期間があり、シロはアダムを愛して愛された。二人は一緒のベッドで互いの体の熱をわけあって眠り、ときおりセックスをした。アダムはどこまでも優しく穏やかで、そのセックスも静かな浜辺にゆっくりと波が満ちていくようだった。あたたかいシーツのなかで心も体を満たされた。  
　ケルベロスミッションでガルラ帝国に囚われて手を失ってから、記憶のない部分も多いが、冷たいシーツで誰の体にも触れず、たった一人、眠ることを寂しいと思うことも忘れていた。  
　シロはシーツのなかで生身の手を下半身に伸ばす。スウェットパンツのなかに手を入れ、少しだけ芯を持ったペニスに手を伸ばす。手のひらのじんわりとした熱を感じる。手をゆっくり動かすと、馴染んだ快感がこみ上げ、思いもかけない速さで熱が集まっていく。しばらくシロは自分の肉体の求めるまま、素直にその快楽を追った。体が汗ばみ、シーツのなかに熱がこもる。からだ全体が燃え立つ。  
　かつて恋人と触れ合うとき、自慰するとき、ペニスだけではなく後ろの穴も使っていた。シロは身を起こして、ケルベロスミッションに行く前に残した私物のなかから潤滑剤を探した。今生身の手は一つしかない。少し迷ったのち、機械の指に潤滑剤をつけて穴に押し当てた。長い間使ってないが、体の高ぶりに合わせて、そこもかつて覚えた快楽への期待に熱を持っている。シロはゆっくりペニスをしごきながら、指の腹で穴の縁を弄り、少しだけ入れた。機械の指の冷たさと硬さに奥まで入れるのは躊躇われたが、浅く出し入れを繰り返していると、徐々に馴染み始める。  
　キースはどういう関係を望んでいるのだろうか。不意にキースの視線を思い出して、思いがけず、体の奥に熱が生まれる。強く中に入れた指を締めつけ、シロは呆気なく上りつめて、手のひらに精を吐き出した。  
「……っ！」  
　背筋を駆けのぼる快感はもどかしくも、気持ちが良い。  
　熱が引くにつれて、シロは我に返った。  
　キースは兄弟と言った。どうしようもない罪悪感に襲われてシロは唸った。熱に浮かされているのかもしれない。キースの言葉が嬉しかったのだ。目覚めて、シロを覗き込む紫の目を見て、ただただ自分と同じ気持ちだと思った。

　+++

　廊下の先でシロが誰かと話している。  
　シロと話す相手は同じくギャラクシー・ギャリソンのメンバーであること示す、灰の服を着ていたが、キースの知らない顔だった。シロと話しているということは、アトラスの乗員か……。シロは相手の報告を聞いていた。  
「……MFE性能強化のための資材がもう少しで確保ができそうです」  
　シロは少し驚いたようだった。  
「こんな短時間で？」  
「ええ。他の基地の回復が想定以上の速さで進んでいます。特に北米基地は近日中に輸送路と輸送機も復活するとのことです。そうなればもう少し他の資材確保が進むでしょう」  
「すごいな。まだ衛星も復活していないし戦闘機も限られている」  
「昔ながらの無線電信と有線ですよ。ガルラは都市を中心に破壊して、海上の船舶と海底は比較的被害を受けませんでした。今は残った船舶を主要な海に置いて連絡を取っています」  
　シロは相手の肩に手を置き、よくやったと言った。  
「いえ、私は特に。それより各基地の手配と、何を優先すべきか的確に判断したのは艦長でしょう」  
「俺は特に何も……」  
　困ったような声でシロが言った。  
「同じですよ。なすべきことをなす。あの日、結果が出たからこそ今がある」  
「……そうだな」  
　シロはこちらに背を向けているが、どんな顔をしているか、見なくても想像がついた。きっと微笑んでいる。心から純粋な笑みを浮かべている。  
　胸の内に弾けるような嫉妬を感じて、キースは困惑した。今までシロが誰かと話しているのを見てこんなふうに嫉妬したことはない。他のパラディンとシロが話しているとき？　嫉妬するのもバカバカしい。昔、アダムと話しているシロに寂しさを覚えたが、今感じているのは、そんな寂しいという言葉では言い表せない、もっと激しく、怒りにも似た感情だった。  
　もちろん寂しさもある。シロはもはやヴォルトロンの騎士ではない。きっとブラックライオンとシロの絆は消えていないだろうし、今後も消えないだろうが、今、シロはアトラスの艦長で、ヴォルトロンとアトラスはともに協力しあっているが、当然、艦内にいる他のスタッフとの関わりの方が多い。そのことを寂しく思う。  
　それは確かだが、それ以上にキースの内面は揺さぶられていた。たとえて言うならば、皮膚のない傷口を撫でられるような気分だった。  
　センダックから地球を守ることに成功したあと、シロはわずか二十六歳で正式にIGF-アトラスの艦長となった。それまでの灰を基調とした服から、五本の金の階級章が入る白地の服を身につけるようになった。特別に何かが変わったというわけではないが、その地位のせいか、制服のカラーのせいか、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンのメンバーのなかでより特別な存在になったように思う。IGF-アトラス艦長を囲むのは、もはやパラディンたち数名だけではない。  
　数少ない仲間とともに宇宙でいた方がずっと危険だった。実際、シロもキースもさまざまな困難に遭ってきた。それが、今地球にいて、奇妙に落ち着かない。思えば、人がたくさんいる場所はあまり得意ではなかった。そのせいだろうか。それだけではないような気がする。  
　あのとき、こちらを見上げた灰色の目を思い出すと、頭が熱を持つ。誰かと話すシロの肩を掴み、振り返らせたい。どこか二人だけしかいない場所に行きたい。忘れ去ったはずの、抑え込んでいた欲が込み上げる。朝になり、恥とともに飲み込んだ、いつかの夜の夢を現実のものにしたい。  
　視界が歪み、息が荒くなる。無理やり視線を背けて白い壁を睨んだ。あのとき、確かに、確かに、気持ちが通じ合ってると思った。  
「！」  
　ふと視線を落とした先で指と爪が伸びているときにキースは気づき、一気に熱が冷めた。慌てて近くのトイレに走って鏡を覗き込んだが、そこには今朝、見た通りの自分の顔が映っていた。心なしか、目の虹彩が縮み、色が薄くなっているような気がするが、まばたきするうちに気のせいではないかと思えてきた。いつの間にか、指も元に戻っている。  
　まさかと思うが、ガルラの血が関係しているのだろうかと思う。これまで半分ガルラと言っても、それを証明するのは母親から渡された剣のみで、肉体的な特徴もなく地球の人間と変わらなかった。  
　キースは今まで、闘いのなかで自分の肉体が変化したことがあるのを知らなかった。  
　クローリアに相談しようかと思ったが、聡い母親が自分の感情に気づかれるかもしれないと思い、留まった。

 

　悪い熱病にかかったみたいだとキースは思う。  
　食堂で、シロがギャラクシー・ギャリソンのスタッフの誰かと一緒に食事を取っているのを見かけた。たったそれだけで、頭の中が沸き立った。もう取り返しがつかないという焦燥、怒り、自分でも説明できない激しい感情に飲み込まれる。キースは知らず唸り、食堂の灰色の床をじっと見つめて集中しようとした。  
　たかが食事を取っているだけだ。なぜこんなふうにおかしくなるのか理解できない。何か病気にかかってるんだろうか。さまざまなことがあった。精神的にも肉体的にも負担がかかっていたことは確かだ。きっと、ただちょっと疲れているだけだ……。  
「キース？」  
　ハッとして顔を上げると、いつの間にかこちらに来たのか、シロが心配そうな顔でキースの顔を覗き込んでいた。  
「シ、シロ！」  
「キース、何かあったのか？」  
　シロの眉は寄せられ、心配そうな顔をしている。そんな顔をさせたいわけではない。慌ててキースは首を振った。  
「何でもない。大丈夫だ！」  
「キース」  
　シロはキースの答えに納得せず、肩に手を置く。熱に触れられたように体が、肌がわっと沸き立つ。キースは咄嗟にシロの手を振り払っていた。思わぬ力が出てしまい、シロは驚いた顔を見せた。  
「……」  
　シロが何か言う前にキースはその場から逃げ出した。キース、と呼ぶ声を聞いた気がする。

 

　キースは慎重にシロを避け始めた。アトラスを中心に防衛強化に当たっているシロを避けることはできたが、同じ場所で過ごしているため、完全に避けることもできない。  
　そして昼間避けることができても、夜になると、後ろめたい夢が追いかけてくる。  
　かつて想像したことがある。シーツのなかで、どんなふうに熱くなるのか。どういう表情を見せるのか。どういう声を出すのか、声を耐えるのか。昼間のタカシ・シロガネの姿から解放されたとき、欲に素直になるのか、抑えるのか。  
　今日、ちらりとだけシロと視線があった。体が燃え立つようだった。その一瞬、目を離すことができなかった。キースの顔を見て、あっという顔をしていた。何か言いたげで、こちらに向かって来ようとしたところで、タイミング良くも悪くも、誰か声を掛けられたのだろう。後ろを振り向いた。その隙にキースはその場を去った。  
　その夜はいつもに増してひどかった。シロの姿が頭から離れない。寄せられた眉、少し開いた唇、こちらに一歩踏み出そうとしたときの張りつめた太もも、無駄な肉のない脚、制服の上からでも鍛えられた胸筋が分かる……。ガルラから逃げ出したときには、もっと薄い服を着ていた。今は白いジャケットの裾からそのかたちを推し量るだけだが、その引き締まった臀部から脚まで、そのかたちを知っていた。  
　我慢できずにキースは下着のなかで硬くなったペニスに手を伸ばした。夢中でしごき、せわしなく欲望を吐き出したところで、また爪が伸びていることに気づいてぎょっとした。その上、ペニスのかたちが変わっている。全体に大きくなっているだけでなく、赤みというより少し紫がかって根元が不自然に膨らんでいる。体はまだ燃えていた。昼間見た、あの体を手に入れて欲望を吐き出したいと欲している。  
　恐ろしくなってシャワールームに駆け込んで冷たいシャワーを浴びた。しばらくして水の冷たさを感じるようになった頃、ようやく体は元に戻った。

　+++

　今日はシロに会わずに済んだことに、キースはホッとすると同時にシロの顔が見たいと思った。矛盾している。会ったら会ったで苦しむのに顔を見たくて仕方ない。  
　きっと会えるからこそ、そう思うのだろう。いっそ、アトラスから離れて地球の外での仕事をしたいと思った。そうだ、まだどこかに隠れている、マルモラの剣のメンバーを探し、棄てた基地を整備しなければならないとキースは思った。ヴォルトロンのリーダーとしてすべきことはあるが、少しの間なら……。少し離れることで頭が冷えるかもしれない。  
　扉を叩く音がして、キースはランスか誰かだろうと思って扉を開け、間違いだったことに気づいた。  
「！」  
　扉の外に立っていたのはシロだった。その姿にカッと体が燃え立つ。キースは冷静を装おうとした。  
「シロ？」  
　シロは眉を寄せた。  
「キース……、何かあったのか？　最近……」  
「別に何もない」  
　できるだけ安心させるように言ったつもりだったが、シロはますます眉間の皺を深くした。  
「キース、話したくないなら構わない。何かあったなら話してくれ」  
　そう言ってシロはキースを見つめた。その灰色の虹彩は穏やかで、キースのことを心配している。これまでと変わりない。シロはシロだ。昔、キースに何かあったときにいつも助けてくれたように。胸のうちに何かが込み上げてくる。ずっとシロを愛しているし、愛されている。そうだろう？　目の前にシロがいる、それだけしか考えられない。  
　キースは衝動的にシロの顔を掴み、唇を合わせていた。ハッとシロが息を飲むのが分かる。それが意味することを考えられない。薄く開かれた唇の間に舌を入れる。  
「ん……！」  
　シロの体は固まったままでキスもハグも返さなかった。  
　そのことに気づいたとき、キースは頭から水を浴びせかけられたような気分になった。慌てて体を引き離す。シロがどういう表情をしているのか見たくなかった。  
「ご、ごめん」  
「キース」  
　彼が何を言うのかキースは恐れた。聞きたくない。  
「ごめん！　こんなことするつもりじゃ……、これは、これは間違えただけで」  
「……間違い？」  
「ごめん！」  
　キースは何とかして取り繕うとした。間違いなのか、とシロは言った。  
「他の誰かと……」  
　他の誰かなんていない。その勘違いは耐えがたい。  
「誰もいない！　俺には……、俺がキスしたいのはあんただけだ！」  
　思わず叫んでしまい、キースは口を手で覆った。さらなる墓穴を掘った自分を殴りたい。キース、とシロが呼ぶ。  
「！」  
　シロの顔が近づき、手の甲にあたたかな感触を感じたのだ。シロの唇が手の甲に触れた。キースは固まったままシロの顔を凝視した。もう一度、シロはキースの手の甲にキスをする。あたたかく、やわらかい。ぞっと背筋を熱が駆け上る。もう一度、唇が肌に触れる。キースの唇とシロの唇は手のひらを隔てて触れ合っている。頭がのぼせるようだった。  
「キース……」  
　キースは固まったまま、目の前のシロの顔を見つめた。シロの唇がすぐそこにある。  
「手を離してくれないのか？」  
　唇にキスをしたい。そう言われて、キースはシロの頭を掴んでふたたび唇と唇を合わせた。勢いにシロが少しだけ笑った気がしたが、その吐いた吐息ごとむさぼった。  
「シロ、好きだ。好きだ」  
「俺も好きだ」  
　そう甘い吐息とともにシロが言う。信じられない。頭がおかしくなりそうだった。目の前のあたたかい体をきつく抱きしめて夢中で唇を求める。荒く舌で探ると、濡れた唇と口腔がやわらかく受け止める。

 

　キースの舌が熱いとシロは思った。口のなかが妙に感じやすくなってその熱い舌に探られるたび下肢が重くなる。  
　服越しに押しつけあった互いの下半身に硬いものが当たっている。身長の低いキースの股間が太ももの内側に押しつけられるたび、背筋を何かが駆けのぼりぞくぞく震える。シロは昨晩も後ろを使って自慰をした。キースは果たして自分を抱きたいと思うか怪しかったが、入れなくてもできることはたくさんある。キスだけでなく、その先に進みたい。シロはキースの腰を掴み、むさぼるようなキスの合間に訊いた。  
「キース、……その、しゃぶってもいいか？」  
　キースは目を見開き、何度か口を開いて何か言いかけたが、ただ顔を真っ赤に火照らせて頷いた。シロはキースの熱い手を引っ張ってベッドに座らせ、その前に跪き、ズボンに手をかけたところで、キースは慌ててシロの肩に手をやって引き離した。  
「シロ！」  
　シロは先に進みすぎたかと思った。先ほどから慣れていない様子だった。  
「キース？　すまない、急ぎすぎた」  
　キースの隣に腰を下ろして頭を撫でると、その手を強く掴まれた。  
「いや、そんなことない！　嬉しいし先に進みたい。ただ……」  
　キースはまた真っ赤になった。  
「キース」  
　無理しなくていいと首に手を回すと、そのまま抱きつかれた。  
「無理に言わなくてもいい」  
「形が変わってるんだ！」  
　キースは叫んだ。シロは困惑した。  
「何が？」  
「その、アレが……」  
　意を決したようにキースが下着を下ろす。なかから勃ち上がりかけた肉茎があらわになった。キースの体格からすると想像以上で、確かに人並みとは言いがたい大きさだった。色は興奮にやや赤みが増しているが、ガルラ人の肌のように少し紫がかっている。入らないでもないな、とひそかに考えてシロは顔が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「キース、……触っても？」  
　ちらりと見上げると、真っ赤な顔のままのキースと目が合った。何か言いたげだったが、キースは唾を飲み込み頷いた。シロは唇を幹に寄せ、幹を唾で湿らせていくように唇を使って愛撫した。  
「……っ」  
　大きく張り出した亀頭の先を唇で包みこむと、キースはうめいてベッドのシーツをきつく握り締めた。シロは深く咥えず、また唇を亀頭から離して竿を扱く。亀頭のスリットに舌を這わせると、カウパー液が滲み出す。人と同じで少ししょっぱいが粘度が高い。何度か繰り返していると、ますます液が滲む。量が多いようだ。先走りはシロ自身の唾液と混じって唇を濡らしていく。キースの息が荒くなっていき、シャツの上からでも腹の筋肉が波打つのが分かった。  
「シロ！」  
　キースの手が頭にかかる。見上げると情欲に燃える目と目があった。  
「う……っ！」  
　シロは唇を開いてそそりたつ肉茎をくわえ込むと、キースはうめき、シロの頭を掴んだ。シロは頭を動かし、唇と舌を使ってしゃぶった。ときおり耐えられないようにキースの手が強く頭を押しつける。完全に勃起して、さらに大きくなったペニスをすべて愛撫するのは難しい。キースの荒い息を聞くと感じていることが分かって嬉しいが、もっと気持ちよくなってほしい。喉奥まで使えばもう少し愛してやれるだろうか、大きく口を開いてペニスを喉奥までくわえ込んだ。  
「わ……っ、シロ……っ！」  
　喉が圧迫されて苦しいが頭の上で上擦った声が響くのに満足する。膝が跳ねるのを押さえて、そのまま頭を動かして喉を使って愛撫した。ぶるぶるキースの膝が震えているのが分かる。息苦しさとともに、キースのペニスを愛撫しているという奇妙な陶酔感と快感に自分自身の体も熱くなっていく。舌の上で不随意にペニスが跳ねるのが分かる。  
「シ、シロ……っ、もう、……っ」  
　キースが切羽詰まった声を上げる。キースの手が頭に置かれたが、押さえつけることも離すこともなかった。  
「あっ、あ！」  
　やがて小さく叫んでキースは達した。したたかに口内に吐き出された精液は濃かったが、粘度の高い先走りと混じったせいなのか、ガルラ人の特性によるのか分からなかったがそれを飲み込み、手で扱いて最後まで搾り取った。キースは荒く喘ぎながらベッドに手をついてシロを見ていた。その目は熱っぽく恍惚としていた。自分の愛撫で感じたのだというのが愛しく、シロはキースの頭を撫でて頬に軽く唇を寄せた。まだ肌は熱い。  
　キースはシロの体を引き寄せ、頭をぐいぐい擦りよせてくる。まるで犬みたいだ。シロは内心微笑んだ。  
「シロ、シロ……、俺……！」  
　火照った肌に服が邪魔で、二人は服を脱ぎ捨ててまた体を寄せ合った。  
「……俺も触っていい？」  
「ああ」  
　許可すると、すぐにキースは頬に手をやって唇を重ね、もう片方の手でおそるおそる腹に触れた。キースの体は熱い。夢みたいだ、とキースがキスの合間につぶやく。手のひらが腹から胸まで撫で上げ、胸の先で乳首が硬くなるのが分かる。キースの唇が唇を離れて首を這い、胸もとに下りてくる。首もとを軽く噛みつかれてシロは少し笑った。  
「シロ……」  
　何を笑ってるんだとキースが見上げる。シロは跳ねる髪をクシャクシャと撫でた。キースは憮然とした顔を見せて胸に手を這わせた。硬くなった乳首に手のひらが掠める。  
「……っ」  
　腰が跳ねたことに気づいたキースは乳首を指先で摘まんだ。手のひらで胸全体を揉まれると、鼻から甘えるような声が漏れてしまった。  
「シロ、胸が気持ちいいの？」  
　顔が赤いくせにそんなことを言う。黙っていると、キースは片方の乳首を弄りながら、もう片方に唇を寄せた。濡れた舌に舐め上げられ身を捩ろうとしたが肩を掴まれた。  
「キー、……っ！」  
　乳首を強く吸われ、ちろちろ舌で舐められてシロは唇を噛んだ。  
「あっ」  
　唇が乳首から離れたかと思うと、濡れて過敏になった乳首を指の腹で擦られて耐えられずに声が出る。キースの下半身がまた兆している。カウパー液でシロの下半身も濡れていく。キースのペニスをしゃぶっていたときからすでに高ぶっていた下半身に触れたかったが、新たなオモチャを見つけたようなキースは胸を弄るのを止めない。こんなふうに念入りに乳首ばかり弄られたことなどない。恥ずかしくてたまらなかった。  
「キース……っ、もういいだろう！」  
　肩を掴んで引き離すと、キースは不満げな顔をしたが分かったと言い、手を下ろして高ぶっていた肉茎を握りこんだ。キースが股間に顔を寄せようとするのでシロは肩を掴んで止めた。  
「キース、無理しなくても」  
「俺がやりたい」  
　熱い濡れた唇を押しつけられてシロは喘いだ。舌の感触が生々しく恥ずかしい。震える太ももをキースが力強く握っている。たどたどしくも口に含まれ幹を擦られると、あっという間に達してしまいそうだった。  
「キース、キスしたい」  
　シロはキースの肩を叩いて止めさせ、キスを求めて顔を引き寄せた。互いの硬くなったペニスが擦れ合って二人は喘いだ。夢中で唇を合わせる。さっきキスしたときよりも口づけは荒かった。キースの歯が唇を噛み、舌が荒々しく口の中を探り、舌を吸われる。落ち着くためにキスをしようとしたのに、キースの飢えたような唇にかえって頭の奥がぼんやりとしていく。熱くなったペニスが膝から太ももを滑り、溢れたカウパー液で濡れそぼる。後ろの孔が濡れていくのを感じて、シロは顔が火照るのを感じた。  
「……キース、俺に入れてみるか」  
「……っ！」  
　驚いた顔をしたキースに見つめられて、シロはさらなる羞恥に襲われた。火照った顔がますます熱くなる。顔を逸らして無視してくれと言おうとしたところで、キースが顔を掴んで視線を合わせる。  
「入れたい……っ、シロのなかに入れたい」  
　掠れた声と燃えるような視線に手足に力が入らなくなりそうだった。いつもより虹彩が薄く、瞳孔が細くなっているような気がする。  
「シロ、どうすれば良いか教えてくれ」  
「分かった。……ベッドに座ってくれ」  
　シロはベッドに座るキースの膝に跨がった。キースがのぼせた顔で見上げてくる。シロは後ろに手を伸ばして、カウパー液を塗り込めるようにして孔に指を入れた。昨日も一人で弄っていた孔はそれほど抵抗がないが、キースのペニスを受け入れるには準備が必要だろう。ゆっくり抜き差しを繰り返し、ときおり、キースのペニスに触れてぬめりを足していった。指を増やし、徐々にそこを開いていく。  
　キースはしばらく黙って見ていたが、おそるおそる太ももを掴み、ゆっくりと撫であげ臀部を揉む。  
「……俺もしていい？」  
　拒否しようと思ったが、自分を見上げてくるキースの熱っぽい目を見てしまうと否定するのは難しかった。頷くと、自分の指よりいくぶん細いキースの指がゆっくりと入ってきた。自分の指ではないというだけで、キースの指が体内に触れているだけで、おかしな気分になりそうだった。  
　キースは、はじめ自信なさげに触れていたが、徐々にその動きが大胆になっていく。シロの表情を見て大丈夫そうだと分かると指を増やし、どこがいいのか探っていく。口づけと同じく、キースはシロの反応に聡くどこがいいのか覚えるのが速かった。前立腺を執拗に弄られてシロはなんとか声を抑えていたが、指を増やされ三本の指で思いがけない激しさで抜き差しされると耐えられなくなっていく。だらしなく口を開けて声を上げてしまいそうで、シロはキースの手を掴んで止めさせた。  
「う……キース、もういいっ」  
　キースが痛いほどこちらを見つめてくるなかで、シロはキースのそそりたつ肉茎を何度か扱いてその上に腰を下ろしていった。指で慣らした孔が張り出した亀頭にあわせて限界まで広がっていく。きっとキースもキツいと思っているだろう。体験したことのない大きさに体が強張る一方で興奮を覚えていた。  
「は、シロ……っ」  
　キースは真っ赤になって荒い息を吐いていた。薄い色の虹彩がシロを射貫く。シロはゆっくり腰を下ろしていき、尻たぶにキースの短い下生えが当たるのを感じた。それからもう一度腰を上げていく。粘度の高いカウパー液のせいか、最初に入れるよりも簡単だった。  
　孔がペニスの大きさに馴染み、抽送の動きがなめらかになるにつれて互いの体の熱が上がっていく。硬くて大きな肉茎はぬめる肉壁を押し上げている。キースのペニスはただ入れているだけで前立腺が圧迫される。シロは緩やかに腰を動かし始めた。  
「は、は……っ」  
「シロ……っ、す、すごいっ」  
　体の下でキースは喘ぎ、シロの太ももを痛いほどに強く握りしめていたが、ほどなくゆったりとしたリズムでは物足りなくなったのか、シロの腰の動きに合わせて腰を突き上げ始めた。腰を下ろすタイミングで下から強く突き上げられてシロは腰が抜けそうになった。  
「あ、あッ！　キ、キース！」  
　がむしゃらな動きだが、ときどき、前立腺に強く押しつけられて中のキースをきつく締めつけてしまう。キースはその反応を拾い、目の前の自分よりも大きな体を抱きしめて、夢中で奥に向かって突き上げた。

 

　もっと奥に。もどかしい。肌が熱い。  
　互いの汗でシロの尻もキースの太もももびっしょり滑っている。最初は強張りのあった孔も、今はキースの勃起した肉茎を熱く柔らかくもきつく締めつけて繋がった場所から下半身がとろけそうだった。  
　シロは内も外もますます熱くなり脚から力が抜けていく。もうシロは腰を上げてくれない。シロは下から突き上げようとするキースにしがみつき肩に顔を埋めている。荒い吐息が肩に当たる。汗ばむ太ももの下に手を入れて重くなった体を持ち上げようとするが、どうにも動きにくい。  
「シロ、体勢、変えたい……っ」  
「は、キース……」  
　顔を上げたシロがキースを見つめた。開いた唇は噛みしめたのか赤くなっている。火照った顔、情欲に濡れそぼる灰色の目は常より色を濃くしてキースだけを見ている。体勢を変えることも忘れて、キースは手を伸ばして頭を引き寄せ唇を合わせた。シロの腕が頭をきつく抱え込む。頭がとけそうだと思った。熱い舌が、濡れた唇が、互いの粘膜と粘膜が触れ合う。どこからが自分でどこからが相手の肌なのか分からなくなる。  
「ん、う……っ」  
　しばらくしてシロは腕を緩めて顔を離すと、腰を上げてキースの膝から退き、ベッドの上に横になる。その鍛えられた太ももがかすかに震えていることに気づいて、すでに熱くなった下半身にさらなる熱がたまるのを感じた。脚を開かせると、キースを受けて入れていた場所がやや赤みを帯びて濡れているのが見えた。キースはたまらずその溶けた肉の中にひと息に熱芯を埋めた。  
「あっ、あ……っ！」  
　膝裏を掴み、容赦なく腰を進める。反応のあったところに当たるように懸命に腰を動かしていくと、シロの首から胸にかけて赤みが広がっていく。開いたままの濡れた唇から舌が覗いている。  
　さっきはあそこがキースの陰茎をしゃぶっていた、と快楽にけぶる頭で思う。今は熱い肉壁がうねり締めつけている。すごくいやらしい。どこもかしこも。いやらしい。気持ちいい。  
　キースは自分の体が変化しつつあることに気づいていなかった。細くなった虹彩は金色に光り、爪がわずかに伸びて掴んだ膝裏に食い込む。常人にはない力でシロの体を折り畳むように抑え込み腰を打ちつける。  
「ひっ、キー、ス……ッ」  
　キースの肩を掴んでいたシロの手のひらが離れ、腹の上で硬く反りかえってカウパー液を垂らす自らの肉茎を握りしめた。  
「も、い、いく……っ」  
　シロの切羽詰まった声が耳に届く。あと少し、あと少し。夢中でキースは目の前の甘い体を押さえつけて腰を振っていた。  
「キー……ッ、も、あ、あ、あ！」  
　シロは掠れた喘ぎ声とともに達した。瞬間、熱い肉にきつく締めつけられて、キースは我慢できずに精を迸らせた。強烈な快感は脳髄を白く焼き尽くす。搾り取るような隘路に、本能に任せて強く突き上げる。  
「あ、シロ……っ！」  
　もっと奥へ、自分でも気づかない衝動のまま、キースはそのままシロの体を抱きしめて覆い被った。  
「キー、キース……っ、あ、熱、い、痛……っ」  
　突然、シロが痛みを訴え、体が強張った。慌てて体を離そうとすると、思いがけない引っかかりがありシロが痛みを訴えた。見るとペニスの根元が膨らんで出せなくなっていた。  
「な、なに……」  
「なんか、根元が膨らんで……、ご、ごめん」  
　焦るキースに、シロは大丈夫だと言ってキースの体を抱き寄せた。息はまだ荒く、二人の心臓がけたたましく脈打っていた。熱い互いの肌は吸いつくようだった。キースのペニスは断続的に精を吐き続ける。精液が熱いとシロは訴えた。  
「ん、……これ、も『変わった』からか？」  
　シロが掠れて上擦った声で訊く。  
「たぶん」  
　このまま抜けなかったらどうしようと思いつつも熱く柔らかくきつく締めつけるシロのなかは最高に気持ち良くて抜きたくない。もっと密着しようと体を強く抱きしめる。体が動いた拍子に、シロはうめいてかすかに火照った息を吐いた。どこか良いところに当たったのかもしれない。キースは少しだけ腰を揺らした。  
「キース……っ、少し、待ってくれ」  
　キースは体を止めて唇を合わせて深くキスをした。先ほどよりずっと穏やかなキスだった。  
「あ、キース……っ」  
「シロ、シロ……」  
　時間をかけてシロの穴はキースの根もとの膨らみにも馴染んでいく。もしかしたら抜くこともできたかもしれないが、キースは離れたくなかったし、シロも気持ち良さそうだった。シロの息が次第に荒くなっていく。震える息を飲み込み、眉を寄せて顔を逸らす。  
「シロ……、気持ちいい？」  
「は、……、なか、ずっと、あ、あたって……」  
　舌足らずな声に我慢できなくなってキースは腰を揺すり、本能のままに肩に噛みついた。  
「キース……！　あ、あ……っ」  
　どっとシロのまなじりから涙が溢れた。ゆっくり熱を上げた体は汗ばみ震え、キースの揺さぶりにあわせて痙攣する。表情は先ほどよりずっと蕩けている。キースはとけた穴からペニスを引き抜き、また根もとの膨らみごと押し込んだ。  
「あうっ、うう、う……っ」  
　シロは普段より高い、上擦った声で喘ぎ続ける。先ほどまで声を我慢していたのだと知る。  
「気持ちいい？　シロ」  
「いい、いい……っ！　あ、あ、あ……ッ、い、いい……っ！」  
　キースが揺すり続けるうちに、やがてシロの体は激しく痙攣し、腹の上に勢いのない精液を吐き出した。  
「もうちょっと……、ごめん……」  
　ペニスをさらに奥まで押しつけるのを止められない。シロが耳もとでうなったが、キースを止めようとはしなかった。それからしばらく経ってからようやくペニスの根もとの膨らみは萎えていった。ゆっくり引き抜くとなかから多量に出した精液が溢れ出す。シロは大きく息を吐いた。  
「シロ、大丈夫？」  
「……キース」  
　どこかぼんやりとした目のシロがキースの顔を見る。  
「シロ、俺……、何も考えずに……」  
　シロは少しだけ笑った。  
「キース。大丈夫だ。気持ちよかった」  
　熱の冷めかけていた顔がまた火照るのを感じる。シロの手のひらが頬をやわらかく撫でる。キースは顔を傾けて、その手のひらにキスをした。  
　――愛してる。  
　その気持ちで胸がいっぱいになる。今出したばかりで、しかも無茶をしてしまった。それなのにすぐに回復すればいいのに思ってしまう。そうすればこの手でシロを、キースだけを感じる存在に変えられる。目の前で優しく微笑む男とまた隙間なく繋がって一つになれる。  
　シロは疲れたのか、目を閉じた。唇は微笑んだままだ。キースは息を止めてその顔を見つめた。  
　いつだってシロを見ている。いつだって。  
　  
　キースが見つめているとシロのまぶたが震えて開き、穏やかな灰色の瞳がキースを見る。  
　キースの視線に気づいたのだ。

 

　　　了

**Author's Note:**

> 表記シローにした方が良かったでしょうか。違和感あったらごめんなさい。  
> あとから、ああこの設定じゃなくこれにすれば良かった、あれにすれば良かった、ととりとめもなく考えてしまいます。  
> あともう一作品、アダムと付き合っているシロに片思いをするキースをもう少し丁寧に書きたいので書く予定です。


End file.
